Lineage II  Ethenfel
by Mariooak
Summary: O primeiro Capítulo da série Ethenfel, em formato de Script, para um possível Seriado Gameplay do jogo. Espero que leiam e gostem, Reply por favor, gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês!


Ethenfel

Escrito por Mario de Carvalho

Baseado no MMORPG da NcSoft Lineage 2: Interlude

Personagem Ethenfel Edumiel idealizado e criado por João Celso Rabelo.

Episódio 1

Texto: Você acredita em lendas? E se eu te dissesse que todas as coisas vivas ou não, criaturas e pessoas têm uma história para contar? Nesse ciclo infinito da vida, todos têm algo para dizer ou para fazer. Todos, são importantes. E houve um homem que provou que isso era verdade.

Título:

Lineage 2

ETHENFEL

Créditos iniciais.

Título do Episódio.

_A Chegada dos Cavaleiros._

Cena 1:

Nós vemos um jovem rapaz (Ethenfel) sentado em uma colina no território de Dion, onde dá para se ver maior parte da paisagem da cidade. Tudo parece tranquilo no pequeno vilarejo. Comerciantes, pessoas e guerreiros andando de um lado para o outro fazendo suas compras, alguns jovens lutadores, treinando suas habilidades com as criaturas ao redor.

Ao longe dá para ver que uma pessoinha vem correndo para onde o rapaz está. Uma pequena Anã, vem gritando o seu nome.

Anã: Ethen!

O rapaz que nós vemos então se chama Ethenfel, ele se levanta e olha para a pequena que se aproxima às pressas.

Anã: Ethen! Corre! Coooorre!

Ethenfel olha para a pequena e pergunta.

Ethenfel: Ei, calma, o que houve nanica?

Anã: Ele... mestre Garon, está vindo para te dar uns cascudos! E pára de me chamar de nanica! Eu chuto o seu traseiro mesmo sendo pequenininha!

Ethenfel: Ahahahaa! Desculpa Lirien! Agora respira...

Lirien: Respira não! O mestre Garon está vindo te dar uma surra! Você perdeu o treino hoje denovo!

Ethenfel: Uuuh droga! Esqueci!

Lirien: Foi a quarta vez só essa semana Ethen! Ele está furioso com você!

Ethenfel: Ah que nada! Eu nunca vi o seu pai bravo desse jeito!

Lirien: Ele não é meu pai, enquanto se trata de treinar escudeiros ele é o mestre Garon, e acredite em mim, mestre Garon é o cão!

Ethenfel: Eu não acre...

Um grito vem de longe:

Garon: ETHENFEL EDUMIEL! SEU MOLEQUE! EU VOU FAZER VOCÊ ENGOLIR SUAS ORELHAS!

Ethenfel: Eu acho que está na hora de eu começar a correr.

Ao longe mestre Garon, pai de Lirien, um anão, vem correndo com um machado na mão na direção dos dois.

Lirien: Eu também acho!

Ethenfel sai correndo colina a baixo, Garon sem ser o mestre das artes de combates, era um homem muito bondoso e muito risonho. Mas naquele momento era o tipo de pessoa que não se via ali!

Garon: Seu pivete preguiçoso, eu vou te dar umas boas lições, e você Lirien já para a Arena de treinamento, não demoro!

Lirien: Sim pap... Mestre Garon, estou indo, estou indo!

E Lirien sai correndo.

Garon volta a perseguir Ethenfel.

Ainda correndo ele não se dá conta que está rumando para o Pântano de Cruma. O nevoeiro começa a ficar denso, e logo ele para, quando vê já se distanciou demais. Meio perdido ele tenta voltar pelo caminho que veio, quando de repente aperece uma Crimson Ant.

Ethenfel: Ah que beleza! Era só o que eu precisava!

Ia dar meia volta quando outra Crimson Ant aparece.

Cena 2:

Mestre Garon vê de longe que o caminho que Ethenfel tinha feito o levaria para o Pântano de Cruma.

Garon: Garoto idiota!

Ele corre em direção ao pântano.

Cena 3:

Dentro do Pântano Garon pára procurando pelo seu aluno, quando de repente um Ethenfel passa correndo, e perseguido por duas Crimson Ants um Horror Mist Riper e mais duas Vespas assassinas.

Ethenfel: SOCOOOORRO!

Garon: Realmente! Muito idiota!

Garon sai correndo em sua direção. As criaturas estão chegando mais perto dele, cada vez mais.

Garon: Ethen! Venha em minha direção!

Ethenfel: Você tá maluco? Quer que eu dê meia volta e dê de cara com eles?

Garon: Não! Apenas dê a volta e venha em minha direção que assim eu posso pegá-los!

Ethenfel: Tá certo.

Ethenfel correndo o mais rápido que pode dá a volta e vai em direção a Garon. Se aproximando Garon vai primeiro em cima das Vespas. O seu machado vai em cima de uma, a outra também vai para cima dele.

Garon: Continua correndo!

Ethenfel: E tem outra coisa para eu fazer?

Matando uma ele vai para a outra. A batalha ocorre feroz. A outra também cai. Ethenfel mais uma vez vem em sua direção e ele pega as duas Ants.

Horros Mist Riper consegue dar um golpe em Ethenfel.

Ethenfel: Droga!

Garon: Aguenta garoto!

Assim que ele consegue eliminar as Ants, ele vai correndo atrás de Ethenfel, o rapaz já está ficando cansado, e mais outro golpe o acerta. Garon corre mais rápido para alcansá-lo. Assim que consegue, atrai a atenção do undead para si e mais outra batalha acontece. As duas lâminas vão ferozes em cima do anão, mas mesmo assim a batalha termina com Garon vitorioso.

Garon vai na direção do jovem Ethenfel.

Garon: Você está bem?

Ethenfel: Estou, obrigado mestre.

Garon: Se feriu muito?

Ethenfel: Não, estou bem.

Garon: Ótimo, porque você vai correr a arena todinha, até amanhã de manhã!

Ethenfel: O que?

Garon: Anda logo pivete! Isso é por você ser um irresponsável.

Cena 4:

Arena a noite. Ethenfel está correndo em círculos, sozinho pela arena de combate. Lirien aparece e o chama.

Lirien: Ethen! Papai falou que você pode parar de correr.

Ethenfel: Mas ele disse... que era para eu correr até amanhã de manhã.

Lirien: É, eu sei, mas ele me falou que você já aprendeu a lição. Ele tá te chamando para jantar.

Ethenfel pára de correr.

Lirien: Vem, mamãe fez carne de urso.

Cena 5:

Depois do jantar. Ethenfel está olhando a enorme lua soberana no céu. Garon vem ao seu lado.

Garon: Que susto, nós levamos hoje heim rapaz?

Ethenfel: Olha, mestre, me desculpe, eu...

Garon faz que não com a cabeça.

Garon: Não me chame de mestre, não estamos em aula. (Garon ri.) Mas que foi um bom susto foi! Escute Ethenfel. Eu aceitei treinar você, em memória de sua mãe. E acho que você devia honra-la em ir as aulas Ethenfel. É importante.

Ethenfel: Eu sei...

Garon: A primeira coisa que eu vi, quando coloquei meus olhos em você, foi que você tem jeito para a coisa, Ethen.

Ethenfel: Eu gostaria de ver o que você vê.

Garon: Não se preocupe. Quando chegar a hora você vai saber. Te vejo na aula amanhã?

Ethenfel: Sim senhor.

Garon: Espero mesmo que sim. (Garon ri novamente.) E Ethen...

Ethenfel: Sim.

Garon: Não me faça correr mais daquele jeito. Eu sou velho!

Ethenfel ri e Garon também.

Camera mostra o céu e Fade to Black.

Cena 6:

Arena de treinamento, cheia de alunos. Lirien está do lado de Ethenfel, eles estão duelando, para melhorarem suas técnicas. De repente Lirien cai no chão desacordada com um golpe de Ethenfel.

Ethenfel: Lirien! Lirien! Me desculpe! Mestre! Mestre, ajuda! Lirien está desacordada.

Garon olha para eles e não se move. Apenas ri!

Ethenfel: Mestre Garon! Lirien, eu acho que eu peguei um pouco pesado! Alguém! Por favor! Mestre é sua filha!

Lirien: Olá!

Ethenfel: O que?

Lirien e Garon começam a rir.

Ethenfel: Você está bem!

Lirien: Lógico que estou bobão! Essa é a minha mais nova habilidade. Me fingir de morta!

Garon: Muito bem Lirien! Continue praticando e vai ficar perfeita. Só tome cuidado, tente diminuir a sua respiração mais um pouco, eu estava vendo daqui.

Lirien: Sim senhor, Mestre.

Ethenfel bate palmas: Nossa você me pegou!

Voz: Garon Vernadam!

Todos param e se viram para olhar um cavaleiro com um set Magestic na área de treinamento.

Garon: Ok, todo mundo, descansar.

Garon caminha ao cavaleiro.

Garon: Aron, o que devo a visita?

Aron: Como tem passado amigo?

Aron era um cavaleiro humano, que trabalha para o rei de Dion assim como Garon.

Garon: Bem, tentando ensinar esses cabeça de vento a segurarem uma espada é mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

Aron ri.

Aron: Escute. Temos que ir. O rei quer falar conosco.

Garon: Tudo bem. Me dê cinco minutos.

Aron: Claro amigo.

Garon se vira para os demais alunos.

Garon: Despensados!

Garon vai colocar sua armadura real.

Lirien vai para Ethenfel.

Lirien: Vem Ethen! Vamos ver os cavaleiros!

Cena 7:

Centro de Dion. Uma multidão se aglomera para ver Magos, Gladiadores e Cavaleiros entre Grade B, A e S caminharem calmamente entre eles. Ethenfel e Lirien estão no meio querendo dar uma olhada. A raça dos Elfos vai na frente, com arqueiros e magos, alguns são cavaleiros e gladiadores. Os Anões vem em segundo, entre eles estava Garon, e os humanos em terceiro, mais atrás apenas três Elfos Negros dois magos e um cavaleiro.

A voz de um rapaz chega aos ouvidos de Ethenfel.

Voz: Ora ora ora, se não é o vagabundo do Ethenfel!

Ethenfel se vira para encontrar Flennegan, um cavaleiro Grade D atrás.

Ethenfel: O que você quer, Flennegan?

Flennegan: Gostaria de saber o que um pé rapado como você faz aqui.

Ethenfel: Eu vim ver.

Flennegan: Ah, veio ver... Veio ver o que você jamais se tornará. Para ser um de nós pivete, tem que ser um verdadeiro guerreiro. Agora suma daqui antes que eu chute o seu traseiro.

Ethenfel: Eu não vou sair, aqui é lugar para todos!

Flennegan: Para todos com classe, você quer dizer! Não me faça repetir. Olhe para você, ainda não tem Grade nenhuma. É apenas um escudeiro, um limpador de celeiro. Suma da minha frente garoto, antes que eu me aborreça.

Lirien: Ei, vocês têm a mesma idade, quem é você para chamá-lo de garoto?

Flennegan: Está com algum problema, Anã?

Ethenfel se põe na frente de Lirien.

Ethenfel: Deixe ela em paz. O seu problema é comigo!

Flennegan: Uh, vai defender a namoradinha duende?

Lirien: O que você disse?

Ethenfel: Peça desculpas!

Flennegan: Saia da minha frente pivete! Ou você vai ver.

Ethenfel fica imóvel na frente de Lirien sem dizer uma palavra. Flennegan então dá-lhe um golpe que o faz cair no chão.

Lirien: Ethen!

A voz de um homem ecoa pelo ar.

Voz: EI! Você aí!

Flennegan pára e se vira para ver um humano Grade S, parado em sua frente.

Flennegan: Lord Ellon!

Flennegan faz reverência.

Ellon chega a ficar frente a frente com Flennegan.

Ellon: Então, você é um Grade D, estou vendo que está com um set Brigandine, completo.

Flennegan: Sim, sim senhor, meu pai me deu de aniversário.

Ellon: Ah, entendo. Então você ganhou a armadura.

Flennegan: Sim senhor.

Ellon: Então quer dizer, que você não fez esforço nenhum, para juntar dinheiro para comprar sua própria armadura? Quer dizer então que você jamais vai ter o orgulho de dizer que conseguiu sua armadura com o próprio esforço?

Flennegan: Eu...

Ellon: Responda, Cavaleiro!

Flennegan: ...

Ellon: Vergonhoso. Você é vergonhoso. Me dê essa sua armadura, imediatamente!

Flennegan: O que?

Ellon: Agora, cavaleiro. Sua armadura.

Flennegan tira a armadura e a joga no chão.

Ellon: Elayna.

Elayna: Sim irmão.

Elayna era uma Elfa branca, grade A, maga.

Ellon: Por favor, pegue essa armadura, e destrua.

Elayna: Sim irmão.

Ellon: Obrigado.

Ellon se vira para Flennegan: Agora você, devia ter vergonha! Você não merece ter o Ranking que tem. É muito fácil impor o medo por abusar dos mais fracos. Mas é só isso o que vai conseguir, porque o respeito, diferente do que deve achar, acaba rapido com o próximo mais forte que vier e matá-lo. Da próxima vez que for lutar com alguém, tenha certeza de que esteja no mesmo nível que você covarde! Agora suma daqui.

Flennegan: ...

Ellon: Agora!

Flennegan sai correndo.

Ellon: Irmão Aron.

Aron: Sim irmão Ellon.

Ellon: Leve o rapaz caido conosco.

Aron: Sim irmão.

Ellon: Irmão Garon.

Garon: Sim irmão.

Ellon: Este é o filho de Lia, não é? Ethenfel. Seu aluno.

Garon: Sim irmão, Ethenfel é meu aluno.

Ellon: Vi como ele defendeu sua filha. Se for assim que ensina os seus alunos, lhe dou os parabéns.

Garon: Muito obrigado, irmão.

Ellon: E você deve ser a jovem Lirien, filha de Garon.

Lirien diz envergonhada: Sim... sim sou eu.

Ellon: É tão corajosa quanto o seu pai.

Lirien: Muito obrigada!

Ellon: Venha conosco, você pode cuidar de seu amigo lá no castelo.

Lirien: Muito obrigada, senhor!

Lirien faz reverência.

E então os cavaleiros, Ethenfel e Lirien vão para o castelo de Dion.

FADE TO BLACK

CREDITOS FINAIS.

Fim de episódio.


End file.
